Dancing with You
by TheBrightestSlytherin
Summary: Oneshot of Hermione teaching Draco to dance for their wedding reception


**Tarantallegra – Assignment 1 (Charms)**

"I've told you Draco, you need to really _feel_ the music for this to work, stop fighting it!" Hermione told her disgruntled student as he put his foot wrong for the fourth time in a row.

"This is absolutely ridiculous" he whined, "I don't get why I have to do this anyway"

"You know perfectly well why, I'm not being seen with you in public doing _House Elf Boogie_ ever again!"

"You're just jealous that everyone was watching my moves"

"Trust me, I was quite the opposite of jealous, now concentrate!"

Draco sighed, and placed his hands back on her waist.

"Ok, now 1, 2, 3, 1, 2…"

He tentatively shuffled his feet on the floor, trying to do so in time with Hermione's counting. Chopin's _Waltz in A Minor_ filled the room, and motivated by the lack of shouting so far, Draco let go of Hermione's waist and grabbed her hand to spin her around.

"Good, much better" she commented.

As Draco relaxed into the music, he once again marvelled at just how beautiful she was. Even without makeup on, and her hair tossed into a quick bun, she was still breathtaking. Her eyes were narrowed slightly in concentration, creating a small crease down the centre of her forehead. He spun her around again, watching in fascination as a few tendrils of hair worked themselves loose of the bun, and fell, framing her face.

"No, no, no!" Hermione huffed, stopping him and tucking the loose hair behind her ears "left foot forward _right foot forward_, you did two lefts"

"Isn't this enough for now? The wedding's not for another week!"

"Draco Lucius Malfoy, if you remind me _one more time_ quite how soon our wedding is-"

"Ok, ok, I get it" he stopped her "are you sure you don't need me to do anything?"

"I've got it all under control" she reassured him "I have a meeting with the caterer this afternoon to finalise numbers, and then all I have to do is make sure that the dress alterations have been done right, double check the accommodation bookings…"

"I'm sure you'll handle it" Draco told her, realising how little he had to do with his own wedding.

"One more practise before you can go though"

"Do I have to?" he begged.

"Yes you do" she held her hands up in the starting position "ready…and a 1, 2, 3…"

Draco rolled his eyes as he took his position again, eager to get it all right this time so he could go and see try out Blaise's latest (and fastest) broomstick.

"Now I want you to pretend we've just got married, all the guests are watching us, I've got a big white dress on and you're in your suit" Hermione told Draco five days later, as they carried out their final dancing practise before the real thing.

"Does the dress create much cleavage?" he asked, looking fully serious.

"This is not helpful Draco!" Hermione moaned "Just try, you need to relax more, so try and get into the mood of it"

"Ok so I've got my suit on…" he stood up straight, and then smiled at an empty chair pushed to the side of the dining room. He waved discretely at another, shooting a nervous grin to the door.

"What in Merlin's name are you doing?" Hermione demanded.

"I'm saying hello to my friends! That's Blaise there on the left; and Ed's over there in the corner…"

"The wedding is in two days Draco, two days! Could you please just concentrate for five minutes?"

"Ok I'm sorry, let's go then"

The music began, and they were off. They swayed from side to side to start off with, smiling into each others faces, and then broke apart and Draco span Hermione around a few times, quickly grasping hold of her waist as he let go of her hand. Hermione smiled happily as she leant into his body. Although he'd messed about to begin with, she could tell he was really trying hard. He'd be surprisingly worried when she had originally told him that they would have to do a first dance, and had been quick to tell her that Malfoy's _never have, and never will_ dance. Hermione had soon realised that he wasn't just being stubborn to annoy her, but he was actually self conscious about dancing seriously – even just with her! Which is how they'd come to the conclusion of doing some practise sessions, an idea which Hermione could not thank her Maid of Honour, Ginny, enough for.

The piece soon came to and end; and they finished with Hermione held tightly in Draco's arms.

"That was brilliant, the best yet by far" Hermione told him, before pecking him on the cheek.

"Will I really be ok" he asked, looking genuinely worried.

"Draco, I think you're forgetting that Ron will be there. The only thing worse than the _House Elf Boogie_ last time, was Ron's re-enactment of the Weird Sister's dance to _Do the Hippogriff_"

"That is a good point" he agreed "thank you so much for this, I know how busy you've been and I really appreciate you-"

"You don't need to thank me" she said, interrupting him "you're my fiancé for goodness sake, soon to be my husband! You really don't need to thank me for every little thing"

"It's not just a little thing, I really-"

"Shush Draco, if you start being all nice to me then I'm going to wonder exactly who is impersonating you!" she joked "let's go and get some lunch, we've only got a couple of hours before we need to be at the hotel"

They left the dining room hand in hand, and Draco turned and looked around it before he closed the door. He'd thought he loved Hermione more than anyone could ever love anything when he'd proposed to her, but he'd been wrong. After how she'd reacted to his worries of public humiliation, and saved him from them by finding time in her busy schedule to help him, he had realised that he'd continue to fall deeper and deeper in love with this amazing woman. As the large door clicked shut, he made a silent promise to himself to make their first dance as a married couple one of the best moments of her life. He knew it would definitely be one of his.


End file.
